rbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lupin fan1
yup! :D Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 23:13, September 2, 2011 (UTC) are you here? go on this wikia's chat if you are!! Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 14:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) here? my mum came...Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 15:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I love this wiki already :D Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 16:02, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Books make me happy :) brb gonna make author page :) Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 16:05, September 3, 2011 (UTC) hello! I saw you editing, nice. :) Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) kk Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:25, September 6, 2011 (UTC) hello lupin, i am very sorry for the kick ban. Larkflight is the one who did it. I'll un-kick ban you as soon as possible. There was no reason to kick ban you. I'm very sorry. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 15:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Look at Books Wiki:Userboxes. I made all of it. I have to go, see ya! [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) why do you go here and do'' one'' edit then leave? Btw, I have made some new infoboxes and userboxes, here they are: Books Wiki:Userboxes Template:Infobox 2 Template:Infobox 3 Template:Infobox 4 Template:Infobox 5 Are they good? Yes? No? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 15:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) yeah, i know, but some days you come on here then do one edit then leave. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 15:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) aw, that sucks, you re sick :( hope you get better my friend! ;) [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 15:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) no problemo ;) [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 16:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ??? whut. go on books wiki chat? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 16:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ello lupin! chat? sorry, i'm boreddddd. XP [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) RE its ok. i'll tell you something on harry potter wikia chat. Go there, larkflight is KB there. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) 100 edits! Congrats! You, my friend, have made it to 100 EDITS! Thank you for contributing to Books Wiki, and I hope you'll stay. Thanks! :D [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 22:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) (you are the only one who is getting this. XP) she regretted everything she did. She is actually a very nice person. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 17:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) yeah. Chat? i just finsihed working, and cleaning in our house. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 18:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) kk [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 18:03, September 25, 2011 (UTC) you on? i'm boredd.... go on chat. if you can. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:54, September 30, 2011 (UTC) why do you only edit and update this? cause its bugging meh...... -.- [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 17:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) its fine. xD [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 17:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) k. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 17:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm back, chit chat? xD [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 18:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) read what we wrote. its simple anyway. Look at your edits and hers. She understands very, I'm happy. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:29, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Testing testing 1-2-3! xD [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 22:21, October 5, 2011 (UTC) xD horray! [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 22:27, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Lupin! :D [[User:Larkflight|''Lar']][[User:Blackfur|'kie']] Larkie! 15:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) btw, I love your sig. xD its: "Happy Halloween! (NOW GIMME YOUR CANDY!)" lolz, its HILARIOUS! xD [[User:Speedysnitch| '''Speedysnitch' ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) *gives a big handful of yummy candy* PLOP! There you go! Enjoy your delicous candy! XD [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 22:00, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Where did you go...? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) yes... :D (*drops candy in your halloween bag*) [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 17:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC) lol. xD Chat? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 17:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC) fixing problem... [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] Messages :D fixed! [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 17:34, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Np! np! lol, two times. xD [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 17:37, October 14, 2011 (UTC) back! :D [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 17:52, October 14, 2011 (UTC) guess what, my friend? I reach 1000 edit on harry potter wiki! :D :D [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 01:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you soo much! You are a true friend. Nice siggie! :D [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:21, October 31, 2011 (UTC) (I still have the same old one. xD) no thank you, I'm ok for now. I'm going to change it soon anyway. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:30, October 31, 2011 (UTC) really? well he's a stalker. anyways, see ya soon. i'm changing my sig now. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:37, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Hai. <(-.- <) (dude, you never use that)(whatever) So...Like my new siggie! :D [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] kewl right? (lol) i have one especially for Harry Potter wiki... [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] . Its sooo perty! .. okay, see ya later, nice werewolf. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:13, November 2, 2011 (UTC)...wait, you know who I am. xD true.... then...YOU ARE AN AWESOME WEREWOLF! :D (like Remus Lupin!! (horray!)). So...want to chit chat? I'm bored. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:19, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Hey Lupin! Wanna get this thing i found out? Go to my userpage then scroll down, then look on the top-right. Kewl, right? :D I can't can make one for you! x) [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 22:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) okay. Lol, love your sig. xD Bananas are awesome. xD [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 22:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) mhmm, colours? what dotted? what background? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 22:56, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ya. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) k [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) heyy! I dunno, sowwe... I don't really like roleplaying... though I've joined Hatena so I got that to do too. :3 [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:07, November 21, 2011 (UTC) kk. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lupin. I was wondering, when did you last see Larkflight? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 15:39, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Bookz :P hey, thank you really means alot. You write too, may i hear them? Um, yea i write books all the time too. Im planning to becom a writter later on in life. Uh, thank you alot! It really makes me really happy to hear that. Um, i hope I can hear some of your books aswell. Do you think I should keep going not only with the book but on trying to become a journalist?Sarrahh55 06:53, March 23, 2012 (UTC) yay! thnk you :PSarrahh55 22:15, March 23, 2012 (UTC)